Buffy and Charmed Team Up
by blissful bina
Summary: The Charmed One’s whitelighter tells the girls they have to go to Sunnydale to help a group of people and a ‘Slayer’ help fight a powerful demon. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed and Buffy X over

The Charmed One's whitelighter tells the girls they have to go to Sunnydale to help a group of people and a 'Slayer' help fight a powerful demon.

I don't own any characters at all, unfortunately.

Taking place around the middle of season 5 of Buffy and Spike helps Buffy and Buffy's mum is dead and the middle of season 4 of Charmed.

_Chapter 1:_

_Haliwell Manor: _It was just morning as Pheobe woke up in the Haliwell Manor to a bright, sunny day.

_I better not be late to work, I better not be late to work, _ _I better not be late to work. _she repeated to herself as she quickly walked down the stairs to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and then into her car to the San Francisco traffic on her way to her office in The Bay Mirror.

As she made it downstairs she saw Piper, her older sister and Paige, her younger, half-whitelighter sister already at the kitchen table still looking half asleep. "morning" she said as Piper and Paige mumbled "morning" back. She was about to ask why they didn't wake her up but could tell they had just woken up themselves. She quickly grabbed a hot cup of coffee from the coffee pot as she looked into the fridge if there was any food she could quickly eat before heading of to work.

Luckily, Piper, which happened to be a great chef and own a club called P3, make a nice batch of chocolate muffins yesterday so she grabbed a muffin and her cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to her sisters.

Just as she was sitting down, Leo, there whitelighter, orbed into the kitchen. "Hello ladies" he said as Pheobe replied "Hey" and Paige "Hi Leo."

He came over to Piper to give her a quick kiss on the lips and Pheobe wished she had a boyfriend.

As soon as Leo kissed Piper he got straight down to business.

"I was just up there," he gestured with his eyes up to the ceiling, meaning he was just speaking with the elders "and there's a situation down in California; Sunnydale." "What kind of situation?" Paige asks.

"Sunnydale is positioned on top of a hellmouth, so-" "What's a _hellmouth?_" Pheobe interrupts.

Leo replies "Its like a beacon for all different demons and monsters and it attracts them to that location. That's why Sunnydale has the highest demonic activity rate there. Now, the reason I am telling you this is because you all have to go down there and help the slayer with a particularly strong demon there-"

"Uhh, what's a _slayer?_" Paige interrupts, looking confused at her sisters and finding her sisters wearing the same blank, confused look.

"A slayer is a warrior chosen to fight demons and warlocks and evil beings who is especially strong, and has accelerated healing properties"

"Wow" Paige said to her self.

"Okay, but do we have to leave now because we all have work now?" Pheobe asks.

"Uhh, I think it would be best if we go now, but we should first go look through the book of shadows for a demon called Camazotz and find out everything you can about it, Then pack up some clothes and I'll orb you once you're all ready."

"Okay, but first we should all call into work and say we wont be in." Piper added. They all agreed.

"Paige, you call into work first while Pheobe goes up into the attic and looks up Camazotz and Piper, you should go and pack and call after Paige, and then Pheobe." "Okay" Paige says cheerfully and goes over to the phone and starts dialing as Pheobe and Piper make their way upstairs.

As Pheobe made her way upstairs, she was thinking about how her boss will take the news that she wont be able to make it to work for the next few days. Although Alise is pretty lenient, Pheobe has a lot of work to catch up on since she has been falling behind a bit with all the demon hunting her and her sisters have been doing.

While flipping through the book looking for a demon named Camazotz,

Paige walked in. "Find anything yet?"

"No, not yet, so did your boss get mad you're not gonna be in today?"

"No, not really, but that's only because I promised him I'm gonna work longer hours until I catch up when we get back."

Pheobe answered while still flipping through the book "Okay, well I just hope I'll be able to-" Pheobe quickly inhaled and shut her eyes as a vision took her over and images flashed before her eyes.

_A young, blonde girl fighting this huge, ugly, beast with fangs and glowing yellow eyes. Trading blows, kicks and punches.  
Behind her 3 women, 2 with blonde hair and one with orange hair and 3 men, one with bleach blonde hair and one with either black hair or dark brown hair, and the last with black or brown hair, hard to tell because it is all in the dark.  
The 6 fighting dozens of other demons with glowing yellow eyes except these were no were near as terrifying as the beast the young blonde girl was fighting. _

Suddenly, the attic came rushing back to her and the vision suddenly disappeared. When she glanced up she saw Paige looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"What did you see?"

"This" Pheobe answers as she points to the page in the Book of Shadows that triggered her vision.

She quickly reads over the page titled Camazotz then walks downstairs with Paige close behind.

"Piper, Leo" she yelled.

"What is it Pheobe?" Piper asks as she and Leo come in from the kitchen and Paige comes to stand next to her.

"I was just looking through the Book of Shadows when the page about Camazotz triggered me to have a vision. It was of a young blond girl and 6 others fighting Camazotz and dozens of other demons surrounding them. They had bright, glowing eyes that stood out in the dark but I couldn't see much of anything else because it was all dark."

They all stood there for a moment processing this information then Leo spoke "The blonde women you saw was the slayer, her name is Buffy Summers and the other 6 people you saw were her friends who help her fight against demons. The other dozen or so demons you saw were Camazotz's followers, they worship Camazotz because, well, he is a demon God."

"Yeah, I read about that in the Book of Shadows, that he was some kinda demon God and he had a bunch of vampire followers do his dirty work for him. He however isn't really a vampire but he resembles one in some ways. But it didn't say how to vanquish him."

Leo then said "Okay, well I propose we finish packing and Pheobe, you still have to call work to tell your boss you wont be in and then, I'll orb you all to Sunnydale and we'll take it from there." They all nodded and went to either pack or call into work and before 5 or 10 minutes they all gathered around Leo and he orbed down to Sunnydale.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_Sunnydale: _As Buffy patrolled the park which pretty much always gives her at least one or two vamps to slay she thought disappointedly _where the hell are all the vampires? They are always in the park, were are they now?_

_I'll just do one more sweep here and head home._

Just as she finished her sweep and started heading across the grass onto the foot path she hears some very muffled foot steps on the grass behind her, then a twig snap.

Buffy quickly turned around to see no one there. She turns around slowly and continues on home, but still staying on guard if someone, or some _thing_ tries to attack her.

All the way home she feels eyes watching her, as if some one was stalking her. She rounds the corner leading up the street to her house and just hears the sound of faint footsteps following her.

Just on her front lawn she feels the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up and quickly turns around in a fighting stance in time to see 3 vampires about to attack and one's fist about to connect with her face.

Buffy quickly ducks underneath the vampires punch but he was much faster than she anticipated and his fist connects with her jaw sending her flying backward and knocking her off her feet.

It was very obvious these vamps were much stronger than the average vamp, and faster.

She quickly withdraws her stake from inside her jacket and starts attacking the vamps.

As she does this, she realizes their eyes also glowing much more fierce and deadlier than the average vamp, she then knew she should be more careful while fighting them because of their strength and reflexes and they had her out numbered.

Once she had dusted two, she got ready for the last one.

He delivered a powerful blow to her jaw but she side stepped it and he tried to execute a side kick but she caught his leg and pushed him back ward and he fell onto the wooden letter box as it shattered, she then went over to him ready to stake him when she heard someone call out "Buffy?"

She quickly turned around and saw Dawn standing in the doorway in her pajama's looking very tired.

"Dawn, go back inside, now." She quickly said, but this cost her as she lost her attention on the vamp. By the time she turned around, he was already up and had just delivered a powerful spinning kick which sent her hurtling into a tree and hit her head on the trunk, and then every thing went black.

_Oh no, Buffy's unconscious, she's gonna die, I have to help her. _

Dawn quickly looked for some thing to throw, anything, while still keeping an eye on the vampire advancing on Buffy.

She then saw she didn't have much time as he was only a few feet away from her and Buffy was still knocked out. She also heard the vamp say something, he said "This is for Camazotz"

She then quickly ran over to the garden and grabbed one of the pieces of wood from the shattered mail box and through it at the vampire yelling "Get away from my sister!"

He turned around with lightning fast speed, and when she saw his face, she shuddered as his eyes were so ferocious and deadly, she wanted to run back inside far, far away from this thing.

But she couldn't leave her sister so she picked up another piece of wood and through it at him, and to her amazement, he caught it as it was sailing to his chest. Then he advanced on her, snarling, and couldn't help but Dawn screamed.

_What's that sound? It sounds like some one… screaming._

As she remembered the events of the fight, she remembered Dawn standing in the door way watching the whole scene.

_Oh no, Dawn!  
_

She quickly shook of her daze and saw the vampires back turned to her while he advanced on Dawnie.

She quickly picked up the stake that she dropped when she collided with the tree and quietly snuck on the vamp just as he reached Dawn and staked him.

He turned to ash and then Buffy hugged her sister asking if she was alright and if he hurt her.

Dawn nodded and said she was fine.

"I told you to stay inside, why didn't you listen to me?"

"You were thrown into a tree and was unconscious, I saved your but!"

"Well, true, and thanks, but next you listen to me and stay inside, alright?"

"Okay" Dawn agreed grumpily. "But I have to tell you something, when you were knocked out, the vamp said some thing, like, 'this is for Camazotz.'" She added.

"Okay, we should probably get to bed now, its late, we'll tell the gang tomorrow about those vamps and this Camazotz guy, but now we sleep."

Dawn agreed and they both retreated upstairs to their rooms and fell straight asleep.

_The next morning_  
As Buffy and Dawn walked into the Magic Box, the store Giles currently owned, All heads turned at the sound of the bell in front of the door ring.

Seated at the table, Willow, Tara and Xander were seated all greeted her and Dawn as they sat down opposite them all.

"Hi!" Anya said very enthusiastically in front of the cash register counted the money.

Giles walked in from the store room cleaning his glasses.  
"Ah, Buffy, you're here. How did last nights patrol go?"

As Buffy recited all of last nights slay in detail Giles was already going over to his books to find any information on these vampires and Camazotz.

As Giles was telling the other 5 which books to look in, 4 people magically appeared in front of them, 3 women and 1 man, in a big blue swirl of light.

Buffy instantly stood up and shifted into a fighters stance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_The Magic Box: _"Woah, don't kill us, were not demons, or evil!" Piper quickly told the young women who looked poised to fight them.

"Yeah, were here to _help_ you" Paige added.

"_Help_ us? I'm still not convinced that your not demons the way you came in here." The young blonde retorted, still in a fighting stance. 

By now every one in the shop was standing and watching the newcomers very carefully and warily.

"Were not demons, were witches, well, Me and Piper are but Leo is a white lighter and Paige is half white lighter and half witch." Pheobe stated.

Everyone was now looking at them as if they were crazy.

Leo than explained about the demon God Camazotz and how he found out and that they had come to help them defeat him.  
They all then introduced them selves although Buffy still watched the new comers warily.

"Okay, but what I don't get is _why_ you came to help us." Buffy said.

"Well," Paige said glancing at her sisters "we are the most powerful witches put together called The Charmed Ones and were chosen to fight demons and warlocks with our powers."

Buffy nodded and said "And these powers are?"

"Well, Paige can orb herself, and other objects where ever she wants, Piper can freeze things or people or blow people or things up, and I have premonitions of the past, present, and future and can levitate."

"Uh huh."

"So, umm, how bout you guys? Any powers or… anything?" Paige asked uncomfortably.

"Well," Buffy replied "I'm the Slayer, I am strong than any normal people and can heal quicker than a normal person. Willow and Tara" she pointed to the blonde and the read head standing next to each other who smiled at the Charmed Ones "are also witches, but don't have any natural given powers, they just perform spells, and Anya here" she pointed to the other blonde standing in front of the cash register who smiled and gave them a little wave "is a thousand year old ex-demon."

"Woah" Paige commented quietly.

"Well, um, have you come across this demon yet or… have any information?"

"Uhh, yeah, just before you _orbed_ in we were about to start research because yesterday I think I came across 3 of Camazotz's followers or something like that."  
Buffy than explained her fight from yesterday again.

"'This is for Camazotz'" Leo quoted, "Probably his followers. So do you have any plan to deal with this Camazotz?"

"Yeah, well now were gonna research some more on this demon God and then I'll probably go out on patrol later tonight, see if I can find this Camazotz, or if I cant I'll try to find one of his followers and make him tell me where this Camazotz hiding."

"We're going on patrol as well, we can help find this demon." Piper added.

"Alright" Buffy agreed.

Buffy turned to the older man called Giles "Giles, if this demon things as powerful as they say he is, we should probably tell Spike, we might need his help in killing it."

Giles cleared his throat and agreed.

"Uhh," Paige raised her hand uncomfortably "who's Spike?"

"Uhh, he's our friend, kinda, um… he sometimes helps us in fighting demons."

The Charmed Ones all nodded.

Suddenly Leo raised his head and looked at the ceiling with a confused look.

Then he turned to the Charmed Ones and said "Uhh, sorry I have to go, the elders need to speak to me," he then turned to the Slayer and her friends and said "sorry, I have to leave now but, call me if you need any help-"

"Uhh, call you?" Willow asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, if you call out his name loudly he'll hear you and orb in." Pheobe replied.

Willow's eyes widened a little in surprise.

They then all watched as Leo orbed out of the room.

"Okay," Buffy said, taking the leaders role again. "So Giles, give the books which we should research out and get the gang on it, and I'll go tell Spike the situation, and um," She looked back to the Charmed Ones and said "you can either stay here and research with the rest of the gang or come with me."

The 3 sisters looked at each other and agreed to go with Buffy to warn Spike about this new demon in town.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_On the way to Spikes crypt:_ "If we're going to go see your friend Spike, why are we walking through a cemetery? Where does he live?" Paige asked.

"Umm, its just a short cut, it's much quicker if we go through here." Buffy replied uncomfortably.  
_I hope they don't flip when they find out he's a vampire. _Buffy thought.

When they rounded up to the crypt which Spike slept in during the day, Buffy entered and help the door open for the 3 sisters.

"What are we doing in here?" Piper asked while walking through the doors Buffy held open warily, but then stopped when she saw the man with bleach blonde hair sitting on an old, dirty chair watching TV but quickly jumped up and moved to the other side of the room when the sunlight bathed the chair he was sitting in moments ago.

"Ohh, sorry Spike." Buffy apologized.

"Uh, Buffy, why is your friend living in a cemetery?" Piper asked.

"Umm, there's something you have to know about Spike, but I don't want you to freak out." She paused before continuing, "Spike's a vampire."

"A what?" Piper yelled and raised her hands to blow him up.

"NO, no, don't kill him." Buffy said and pushed Piper's hands down.

"He's a good vampire, he helps us," she went on. " He has a soul." She explained.

"Slayer, who the hell are these women?" Spike asked as he moved over to sit in his chair once again.

Once they had explained the situation about Camazotz and Paige, Pheobe and Piper coming to help them and them being witches, Spike agreed to help.

"So, where do we start, what now?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking if we're all going to go on patrol tonight, then we should split up into two groups, both groups with either Spike or me on them because you don't know were to look in Sunnydale."

The Charmed Ones nodded in agreement.

"So, who wants to be on my team?" Spike asked, grinning at the 3 sisters.

They all looked just the slightest but uncomfortable.

Buffy rolled her eyes and answered with a ring of authority in her voice. "Spike, you'll patrol the east side of Sunnydale, you know, the cemeteries and parks, where the vamps hang out and ask if they've seen this Camazotz or his followers and if they know anything. You'll be with Paige." Spike turned and grinned at Paige, Paige ignored him. Buffy continued "I'll be doing the same thing but on the west side with Piper and Pheobe. Then, come back before dawn to the magic box and we'll spill our info. Got it?"

"Right then, so I'll swing by the magic box at sunset and then we can get started." Spike replied.

"Okay." Buffy answered and turned to leave with the Charmed Ones in tow.

_The Magic Box at sunset: _"Giles, do you have any information yet?"

"Just the things we already no but soon we will." He replied taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Okay, well, if you'll just follow me over to the back room to get some weapons for to nights patrol." Buffy gestured to Pheobe, Piper and Paige as they followed.

As they entered the training room Buffy and Giles usually use and heading over to the weapons and started handing some to the girls and saw them looking at them very strangely.  
"You don't use weapons that much, do you?" She asked the sisters.

"Uh, no, we usually use our powers or a vanquishing potion or Piper just blow's em up, thanks but we'll just stick to magic." Pheobe replied.

_In the next room: _As every one was quietly researching the bell rang at the front door as Spike entered the room with a black t-shirt under his black ¾ coat and black pants.

The only person to say hello to him was Dawn. "Hey Spike!"

He walked over to the table and said to Dawn "Hello there niblet, where's big sis?"

"She's in the training room getting weapons for to nights patrol with Piper, Pheobe and Paige." She replied as he strode past the table into the back room.

As he entered he saw Buffy holding a large crossbow while piling other weapons into a black bag.

Spike strode over and picked up a large crossbow and a ax and asked "So, we all set? Ready to go?"

"Yep, lets head out." Buffy replied while she put the last weapon into her bag and zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder and headed for the door to the main area of the magic box.

"Giles, we'll be back before dawn, keep researching." She said to Giles while walking to the door and he nodded.

As she walked past the table Dawn said "Be careful" and Buffy replied "Always." And gave her a quick hug and left with Spike, Piper, Pheobe and Paige following.  
Once outside, Buffy gave Spike a small smile and said "Good luck." And they split up and went their separate ways.  
---  
"So where are we going now?" Paige asked Spike after just walking through three cemeteries and a couple of parks with no encounters of any demons what so ever and were now walking up a dark alleyway which stunk.

Spike sighed and said to her "To a demon pub called The Alibi, most demons hang out there and the bar keeper usually has some information on new activity around here."

As they entered The Alibi, all eyes turned their way and Paige couldn't believe how many demons were just sitting inside, there were at least a dozen and some looked _hideous. _

By the time she stopped staring at all the demons, she saw Spike had already taken a seat on one of the bar stools, so she walked over and sat down next to him.

The bartender looked very edgy and like he hadn't washed his hair in a month as his black hair was all greasy.

He then saw Paige and turned toward her and asked in a sleazy voice "Hello there, are ya new in town?"

Before she had time to answer, Spike said "Leave her alone, she's with me."

"Ohh, okay, sorry Spike. So, what can I get you today, Spike?" He said the last part loudly so all his customers could hear and said Spikes name even louder. She then turned around to see 4 or 5 demons walk out of the bar.

Puzzled, she turned to ask Spike what that was all about but saw he was already talking to the bartender.

"Just a scotch, thanks Willy," he said in a friendly tone, "say, have you heard anything about a demon God named Camazotz? And you better answer that question correctly Willy, or I'm gonna have to start gettin physical." He said in a threatening voice. Bringing his fist up onto the counter.

Willy gave Spike him scotch and looked around to see if any one was listening and then leaned forward toward Spike and said, "Look, I haven't heard much, but I did hear some demons talkin bout how this Camazotz just arrived in town and has a grudge against slayers, and he's meanin to take this one out."

Once Spike had processed this, he asked once more in a threatening tone "Now, is there anything your leaving out?"

"No, man, I promise." He said in a shifty voice.

Spike leaned over the counter and grabbed the front of his shirt tightly pulling him closer to his face and drew back his fist ready to punch him.

"No, wait man, I-I'm rememberin something, yeah," Willy quickly said before Spike could hit him "They were also talking about how he got here, they were talking about some ships in the docks coming in recently, that's all man, I swear." He said pleadingly.

Spike nodded, let go on his shirt, skulled the remaining scotch, then got of his stool and left the bar with out paying for his drink and was followed closely by Paige.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:  
Piper, Pheobe and Buffy's patrol: _On their patrol so far they have crossed through 4 cemeteries and one demon bar and all they have found out is that this Camazotz has come to Sunnydale through a boat.  
They were now heading back to the magic box with this scrap of information because it was nearly dawn.

As they were rounding the corned of the magic box, exhausted, one vamp came out of the bushes and hissed "Slayer" and ran at them.

_Why is there only _one _vampire? Wouldn't they send more if the other bunch that attacked me last night failed? _Buffy thought to her self as she blocked his punches and kicks and retaliated.

This was definitely one of Camazotz's followers, he was just to quick and his eyes were strangely… feral.

"Buffy, move, I can blow him up." Piper said raising her hands.

"NO! He can tell us were Camazotz is." Pheobe and Piper stood back as they watched in awe at how quick the slayer moved and blocked the vampires attacks.

Once he was pinned to the floor with Buffy's stake pressed over his heart, Buffy said. "Now, I can either kill you _very slowly_, or you can tell us everything you know."

"Now, where is Camazotz hiding?" Buffy asked.

When the vampire didn't answer she pressed the stake down even harder. "Where?" She repeated louder.

"We got here by boat at the docks, that's where we stay." He snarled.

"Now, if you don't answer this correctly, it will cost you your life. What does he want with me?" Buffy said all the while pressing the stake down harder.

"He wants-" The vampire started replying but was cut of by about half a dozen vampires running out of all the bushes to surround them.

As Buffy looked up to see what was happening the vampire took advantage of the diversion to knock the stake out her hand, head but her making Buffy lose her balance and release her hold on the vamp as he quickly got up and joined with his other vamp friends surrounding the Slayer and the two witches.

Buffy then quickly rose to her feet and crouched down to a fighting position while trying to keep all the vamps where she could see them as Pheobe did the same and Piper raised her hands ready to blow any vamps up.

"_Now _it's a party." Buffy said to herself as she withdrew a stake and the vamps all rushed in at them at once to attack.

She ducked under a powerful blow a vamp aimed at her head and, while crouching, quickly stuck the stake into his heart and then sent a spinning kick to a vamp trying to attack her from behind.

-----  
_Wow, these vampires are strong, and wicked fast. _Pheobe thought to herself as she tried to deliver a left kick into one vamps chest as he quickly dodged and delivered a powerful blow to her jaw.  
As she staggered back, he kicked her, _hard_, in the chest as she went flying back into the side of a rubbish bin and it clattered onto the pavement spilling its contents onto the road.

As she tried to stand the vamp came over to her, ready to strike but them suddenly exploded, and saw Piper behind him with her hands raised. She bent down to give Pheobe a hand and helped her to her feet.

She them saw a vampire approach behind her sister and yelled "Piper, look out!"

But the vamp was to quick and grabbed out with one hand around her throat, as Piper struggled to loosen his grip on her throat.

As Pheobe levitated and tried to kick him in the head, he grabbed her leg and threw her across the pavement and she soared back into the wall. As she rose she was met by another vamp grinning at her while he prevented her from helping her sister, she watched helplessly as Piper struggled against the vampires unbreakable grip.

-----  
_Oh no, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. _Piper thought to her self helplessly as she started seeing black spots dance before her eyes. Just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, the vampire disintegrated into dust and she collapsed onto the floor breathing in huge gasps of air.

As she glanced up she saw Buffy standing over her offering her hand to help Piper to her feet and she thankfully took it and raised her self so she was standing and started blowing vamps up.  
-----  
Once Buffy saw that Piper was alright, she quickly spun around to dust more vamps.

Once they had dusted 5 vamps, Buffy quickly grabbed the last one and quickly put a stake aimed at his chest and told him not to move or he'd be dust and got Pheobe and Piper to restrain his arms as she led him back into the Magic Box to be questioned about Camazotz.

"Uhh, Buffy, why are you taking him into the magic shop?" Pheobe asked uncertainly.

"So we can question him, and we're taking him into the shop so we don't have any more surprise visits from his other vamp buddies." She said while entering the Magic Shop with the vamp snarling at her.

Once they entered everyone stood up and looked at her puzzled.

"Heya Buff, uhh, what's the vamp doin here? I thought this was a private party." Xander joked.

"He's here because we're gonna question him. Xander, can you go get some rope?" Buffy said while all the while keeping her eye on the vampire incase he tried to get away.

"Sure." He replied and went into the back room for rope.

While Xander was in the back room, Buffy lead the vamp over to the chair and sat him in it and when she got the rope, tied him to the chair so he couldn't move his arms or legs.

When she had finished updating Giles on the scrap of information they had gathered and about their little encounter with the vamps outside, she then got down to questioning the vamp they had tied up.

"Now, your gonna answer all our questions or your dust, got it?" Buffy said.

The vamp then snarled "Why should I answer your question, I'm dust any way."  
"Because I can kill you _very _slowly you'll be begging you talked." Buffy retaliated.

The vampire than snarled at her.

"Good, so wha-" Buffy started questioning but then the bell at the top of the door rang and every one looked to see who had come in and they saw Spike and Paige walk in.

"Hi all." Paige said as she went over to stand with her sisters and Spike walked over and saw the vamp tied to the chair and raised his eye brows in a questioning look at the Slayer.

Once they had explained they were about to start questioning the vampire and Spike had told them what he had gotten out of Willy they went back over to the vampire and Buffy asked "What does Camazotz want with me? Does he just want to kill me or what?"

When he didn't answer, Buffy turned to Giles and said "Giles, can you go get me a bottle of Holy Water?" She asked innocently.

When the vampire heard this, he instantly started talking.  
"He said he wants you captured, but if we can't capture you, then he said that we should just kill you."

Every one in the room, except the vampire, looked at each other puzzled.

"Why would he want to capture me?" Buffy asked puzzled.

The vampire then answered reluctantly "Because, you stupid Slayer, then we don't have to worry about any Slayer's getting in our way if your captured and alive, no other Slayer will rise to take your place and this town will be ruled by demons, and there'll be nothing you can do about it."

Every one stared at the vampire in utter disbelief when suddenly, dozens of vampires came crashing through the windows and doors from the back and front of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Every one instantly turned toward the smashing windows and the doors at the front and back being kicked in to see about one dozen vamps already getting prepared to attack and about three people on each side of the room in maroon colored robes but Buffy couldn't tell their gender, or if they were human, because their robes covered their faces.  
The three people in robes lifted their hoods to reveal their faces and Buffy saw that they were three men, probably in their thirties or forties and they raised their hands and started chanting something in a different language, probably Latin.

Instantly, Buffy bend down into a fighting stance and started fending of some of the vamps attacking.

Luckily, Buffy still had her stake in her pocket inside her jacket so she quickly with drew it and staked a vamp who was lunging at Dawn.

As she turned, she saw the rope on the vamp they had restrained in a chair magically unbind them selves and the vampire jumped out of the chair and attacked Piper who instantly blew him up.

Once she saw the rest of the Scoobie gang and the Charmed Ones had a hand on the vamps and that Spike was making sure Dawnie didn't get hurt, she started attacking the guys working the magic in the corners of the room.

As soon as Buffy reached one of them, she was instantly thrown across the room and collided with a bookshelf and looked up at Willow who instantly understood what Buffy wanted her to do.

Willow took Tara's hand and started breaking down the force fields the wizards had put up around them. Buffy them fought of a vampire trying to restrain her arms and staked him and was met instantly with one other vamp but before she could start defending her self, powerful arms gripped both her arms from behind her back and the vamp in front of her grinned and started delivering powerful blows as she struggled to loosen the grip of the vamps hold behind her.

Just as the vamp in front of was about to deliver yet another powerful blow, but this one a back hand which would most probably make her unconscious, he suddenly froze and had a surprised look on his face and turned to dust.

Behind the pile of dust, Buffy saw Spike with draw his stake and turn around to keep fighting.

Buffy didn't have time to thank him as she immediately went to the wizards still chanting in Latin and was thankful that Willow and Tara were able to disable the force field he had put up.

She was about to deliver a powerful blow to the wizards chest but she was suspended in air just as she was about to hit him and once again, thrown up against the counter of the Magic Shop and landed on the now broken cash register Anya treasured.

Minutes later, once they had killed two wizards and nearly finished dusting all the vamps, another handful of vamps came into the store to reek havoc and just as Spike was about to fire a crossbow at a vamp attacking Buffy, he was suddenly stopped and thrown against an exhausted Buffy who was about to defend another attack from a vamp and they were both thrown onto the floor.

Just as they were both about to get back up two vamps came and restrained Buffy from behind. As Spike tried to get them off her, Buffy yelled "Spike, help Dawn, NOW!" He quickly looked over to see her holding up a cross to a grinning vamp circling her and saw a vamp come up behind her and grab her arms and held a knife to her throat.

As soon as Buffy saw this she screamed "DAWN!" and continued to struggle against the vamps grip.

The wizard then spoke up and all the separate fights with the vamps and the Scoobie gang stopped and the wizard said "Choose Slayer, your sisters life, or you come back with us and every one else here lives."

"Buffy, NO, don't do it!" Dawn yelled but the vamp then tightened his grip on her and pressed the knife harder and Buffy saw a small line of blood drip onto her skin under the blade. "STOP IT" Buffy yelled still struggling.

The wizard then raised his hand up to the vampire and he eased his grip on Dawn.

Buffy was looking helplessly at Dawn and saw Spike getting ready to lunge at the vamp holding Dawn but Buffy quickly yelled to Spike "DON'T. Or he'll kill her."

She then heard Paige say "Nice try." She then held out her hand and tried to orb the knife to her by saying "Knife."

She was shell shocked when she saw the knife still in the vampires hand.  
She then tried again but still nothing happened.

The wizard grinned at Paige and said "I knew you were the witch who could call objects to her, so I disabled your powers for the time being."  
"How did you know?" Paige asked with shock.  
"You're not the only ones who have premonitions." He replied.

He then turned to Buffy and said "Are you willing to risk your sisters life?"  
A look of utter defeat crossed Buffy's features.  
"Come with us and every one else here will be spared." He said.

Exhausted, Buffy then nodded and said "But first, release my sister and every one else." as the vamps all grinned with triumph, Buffy just kept her eyes on the floor because she couldn't meet Dawn's eyes.

The wizard then nodded with agreement and all the vampires retreated to the side of the room where the slayer stood restrained by the vampire.

The wizard then moved behind her and cast a spell that summoned a pair of thick, metal chains that wrapped around her wrists so she couldn't move them behind he back and the vampire help onto the side of her arm and shoved her roughly out the door.

"BUFFY!" Dawn yelled out helplessly as she started running after her sister but to be stopped by Spike. She then broke down and started crying as Spike comforted her. He then turned to the group and said with resolution, "We need a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, i tried to make it more exiting than the last one, if you liked it, or even if you didnt, please review! Thanx and i'll update soon :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:  
_On the way to where ever the vamps were leading Buffy, they had knocked her unconscious, making sure if she did break free, she wouldn't find her way back to friends any time soon.  
She had no idea were she was let alone how long it took to get there so she could only assume it was no were near her friends.

When she was coming to, she still felt very disoriented and she guessed they had probably drugged her.

She tried to move her arms and legs, because they were dragging her by her upper arms, but found she could barely do that let alone escape.

They then dragged her over to the side wall of what looked like a small, prison cell, undid the chains on her wrist and left, leaving her on the dirty floor.

---

_Back at the Magic Box: _"Giles, what are we going to do? How are we ever going to get this mess cleaned up before the store opens tomorrow?" Anya asked looking at the mess the fight had made.

Giles glared at Anya and removed his glasses to clean them as he asked if any one had any plans to get Buffy back.

"I don't know but I think its pretty safe to say we have a while to think on it because we know Camazotz isn't going to hurt her." Paige said hopefully.

"Considering that this Camazotz has this many followers we can also assume that there will most probably have a lot of security where ever they have taken her." Giles added.

"Right," Spike added standing up "and considering we don't even _know_ where they're taking her, I say we try to follow them, I can still pick up there sent if we hurry."

"No," Giles added sharply. "if they are this organized, I say we need a plan first."

"But how are we going to _find _her if we don't find out where those vamps are taking her?" Spike retaliated.

"We-" Giles started but was interjected by Paige saying "Uhh, we can just scry for her."

They all looked up at this idea when Willow spoke up "What will you need?"

"Uhh, first of all, what _is _scrying exactly?" Xander asked confused before the Charmed Ones had time to answer Willow's question.

Once the Charmed Ones had explained to the Scoobie Gang what scrying was, they listed their supplies.

"We'll need a map of Sunnydale or California, a string and a crystal." Pheobe answered.

"Great! We have all that here!" Anya replied excitedly as she moved around the shop to retrieve these items of the shelves and the floor.

Once she had collected all the item, she handed them over to the Charmed Ones as they tied the string around the stone and Pheobe held it over the map and concentrated.

All the Scoobie Gang, including Spike, looked hopefully at Pheobe as she concentrated while swinging the string back and forth over the map.

She then looked up disappointedly. "It's not working, but we can try something else. Do any of you have anything of Buffy's that is important to her or that she gave to you that's important?" Pheobe asked the group. 

"Here." Dawn said handing over a necklace Buffy had given her last year to Paige.

"Thanks." She replied kindly as she took the necklace and held it in the same hand which she held the string with the crystal attached.

Moments later, the crystal dropped onto the map on a location quite a while away to a prison abandoned for about 10 years.

"We found her." Paige said as she read out where she was and the Scoobie gang all let out a little sigh of relief.

"So do we go rescue her now?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"First, we need a plan." Giles replied.

Every one nodded in agreement, except Spike, as they all concentrated on how to get Buffy back _and _defeat Camazotz and his vampire followers and the wizards.

"I think I have an idea, but only to get Buffy back." Paige spoke up uncertainly.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief and asked what it was.

"Well," Paige started "me and my sisters did this when ever one of us got lost, it's a summoning spell. I'm hoping if we change the words around a little, it _might_ work. But we'd need the power or three and I'm not sure if the wizard took away all my powers, or just my active one."

"Well, it's the only thing we've got so I guess it'll have to do." Willow replied.

"W-What do you need?" Tara asked.

"We'll need the Book of Shadows to find that out and seeing as I can't orb, we'll call Leo. Then, I'll write the ingredients down and come back and we can get started." Paige replied cheerfully.

"Uhh, why cant you just bring this Book of Shadows here?" Xander asked puzzled. 

"Its because the book cant leave the house." Piper answered.

When every one looked at her puzzled, she added "physically, it has a spell on it incase a demon tries to steal it."

"Ohh, well, that's cool." Dawn commented.Once they had agreed on the plan, Piper called for Leo and as he orbed in, they explained the plan to him quickly and he orbed with Paige into the Manor.   
---  
_In the Manor: _As soon as they got there, Paige heard a noise and turned around to see a human looking at the Book of Shadows with a puzzled look on his face as it lay on the floor.

_Who is that and what's he doing with the Book of Shadows? _She thought as he turned around and looked at Paige surprised.

"Uhh, wha-" She started to ask as he lifted his hand and threw an energy ball at her.

She quickly jumped to the side as it hurtled into the wall and thought to her self, _Not a human_.

She then stood up confidently as the demon grinned and threw another energy ball at her but this time, she was prepared and before it could hit her, she raised her hand and called "Energy ball."

Before it could collide with her, it orbed into the palm of her hand in blue and white light and she sent it back to the demon and he burst into flames and turned to ash.

"Who do you think that was?" Leo asked from behind her as he walked over to the Book of Shadows lying on the floor and placed it back onto the mantle where it's usually kept.

"Probably just after the book considering that it was lying on the floor probably means he was trying to steal it. And since he was so surprised to see me also probably means he knows the Charmed Ones are outta town at the moment." Paige replied as she flipped through the book.

"Hey Leo, can you get me a piece of paper and a pen?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied as he headed down stairs and Paige continued to search the book for the summoning spell.

Just as Leo was coming up the stairs to the attic, Paige yelled "Found it." She then wrote on the paper Leo had brought the ingredients and read through the original spell.  
She saw that there wasn't much altering she could do so that it would work to find the Slayer so she didn't bother copying the spell out.

"Okay, some of these ingredients I don't think the Magic Box will have so I'll just grab them from our kitchen and we'll get back to the store." Paige said cheerfully.

Once she had gathered most of the ingredients, she and Leo orbed back to the Magic Box. 

When she returned, Anya and her worked on finding the rest of the ingredients and Pheobe and Piper worked on the spell.

Once they had done that, they set up a small cauldron, placed some herbs into the bowl and Dawns necklace.

"Uhh, Dawn," Paige started "I'm going to need your help. For this spell to work, it needs some of Buffy's blood. And since she's not here, I'm go-"

"Your going to need my blood." Dawn interrupted understanding what Paige needed from her.

Paige nodded sympathetically. "It's okay, as long as it helps find her." Dawn added smiling.

Paige could see she was putting on a brave face so she said to Dawn "I _promise _we'll get your sister back."

Dawn nodded and gave Paige a little smile and asked, "So what do I have to do?"   
"Well," Paige started "your going to have sit in a circle with me and my sister and say one line, and then I'll just prick your finger and that blood will drip into the cauldron. Me and my sisters will do the rest."

Dawn nodded and took a seat on the floor in front of the cauldron.

Once Pheobe and Piper had finished the spell, the three sisters took seats around the cauldron including Dawn making a circle.

Paige could tell Dawn was nervous so she whispered to her "It's all right, just picture Buffy in your mind the whole time and I'm sure it will work."

The four then joined hands and the Charmed Ones started reciting the spell.  
Once the Charmed Ones had said their part, Paige squeezed Dawns hand and Dawn said "We summon the Slayer, blood to blood" and Paige picked up the athame and pricked the tip of Dawns finger. 

She heard her take a quick, sharp breath in as she felt the sharp prick and blood started dripping down her finger into the cauldron.  
The Charmed Ones than finished reciting the spell and they then saw a bright light near their circle and started seeing a human form being taken.

Dawn quickly tried to get up to hug her sister but Paige held onto her hand and glanced at her quickly and gave her a look and she then understood, she couldn't leave until the spell was complete. 

When the light had faded she looked up ready to see her sister and jump up to hug her happily but instead, she saw no one.

"Why didn't it wo-" Dawn started to ask Paige but suddenly the door flew open and she saw someone she thought she'd never see again, Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:  
_As Dawns face fell in confusion and disappointment as she thought _  
Where's Buffy? Why didn't the spell work? And what's Angel doing here?  
_

She looked at Angel in surprise and was about to ask what he was doing here but Angel looked around the room and asked, "Where's Buffy?" before Dawn could.

"Oh great, Nancy Boy's here." Spike muttered under his breath.

"Uhh, Willow replied confused, "hi, Angel. Buffy isn't here right now, we were doing a spell to get her back but it didn't work."

"I _think _I can explain that," Pheobe replied. "We did a spell to summon the Slayer, but I bet the wizard knew we were going to do that so he must have put a magic force field or something around Buffy so the spell wouldn't work on her."

Everyone nodded in understanding except Angel still looking a little confused. "Who are you?" he asked the Charmed Ones.

One they had explained the situation of the Charmed Ones coming to aid the Slayer and Buffy getting captured and why they had performed the spell, Angel then understood and asked "Do you have any idea where they took her?"

"If we did, do you think we'd be sittin here?" Spike quickly said annoyed before Willow could answer his question.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel said angrily.

"Wh-" Spike began to answer but was cut of by Willow yelling "Will you two knock it off? We have to help Buffy right now but if you two cant work together than leave!"

Angel and Spike nodded as they sent each other evil glares across the room.

"Angel, not that I'm not glad and all to see you, but what are you doing here?" Willow asked puzzled.

"In LA, Cordy had a vision and said it was gettin pretty bad down here so I came to help, she also said that if we don't stop this Camazotz, he _will_ take over Sunnydale, and maybe even other cities, who knows."

Once they had all processed this information, they all started brain storming plans.  
---  
_Buffy's cell:_ As Buffy sat in the corner of her room, with the dim light flickering on and off in the centre of the ceiling, she looked around the room looking for any possible way of escaping.

_Damn, these guys are well prepared, I'll give em that. _She thought as started to stretch her arms and legs trying to get the feeling back into them as she stood and went over to the bars at the front.  
Their she saw two vamps, one on either side of the bars holding, what looked like, long poles and she could only guessed were to electrocute her if she tried to escape.

She tried bending the bars but found they were to strong and she couldn't bend them, she then turned around to see if she had a window, but found there was no window which was probably in case the sun light was to kill any vamps.

She then looked inside her jacket for Mr. Pointy but found the vamps had taken away all her weapons.  
She then sighed and looked around the room to see if any thing was made out of wood but found everything was made out of metal and was welded together so it couldn't be broken and used as a weapon.

She then sighed once again and paced the room hoping that these vamps had kept their promise and didn't hurt Dawnie or any one back at the Magic Box.

She then heard a door open and she quickly moved up to the bars to see who had come.  
She then saw a door up the isle of empty prison cells and saw another two vamps coming her way.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" She demanded angrily.  
When no one answered she yelled, "Answer ME!"  
Still, no reply.

After a while when she still didn't have any answers to her questions, she gave up yelling at the vamps and sat down to think of a plan. She then realised, if they wanted to keep her alive, they had to feed her which means they would have to open the bars, then that would be the only time she could get out of here.

A couple hours later, the vamps, plus 2 more which came with her food, stepped up to the bar and said, "Move up to the back of the wall, now."  
Once she had, one of them opened the door while the other watched her to see if she was going to try to escape.

Once thy had entered the cell, the vamp holding her food came and put it onto the floor, he then turned around and started toward the exit but was to slow to move when Buffy ran up beside him and shoved him so he fell half in half out of the cell door so the vamp desperately trying to close the door couldn't do it quick enough so that Buffy couldn't escape.

As she ran out of the cell bars, she was instantly met with 3 vamps, and the one that she shoved just getting up, surrounding her.

She then saw them raise their weapons, which electric shocked any one touched by them, and them start to move in closer.

She tried to the one which the still unbalanced vamp which she shoved had in his grasp but realised that was a big mistake because she had turned her back onto the other vamps and had given them an easy target to shock.

As soon as she turned, she felt bright, hot pain course through her body as she fell to the floor.  
She then heard one vamp say "Nice try" and then she slipped into blackness.

---  
_Oh god, my head is killing me._ Buffy thought as she awoke lying on the cold, hard concrete of the floor in front of the cell bars.

Just as she was coming to, she heard a loud bang and realised the door at the end of the corridor was being opened.

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was still out when the two vamps guarding the door turned and bowed to, what looked like through her squinting at the figure incase she gave away that she was awake, the wizard from the Magic Box.

"We need to assemble another team as our Seer has had another vision, she has seen that there is a vampire in town. Not any ordinary vampire, because this one has a soul, and he and this Slayer's friends," He looked at Buffy "plan on rescuing her. He is also supposed to be a 'champion' of some sort and is well trained in combat. If he is as formidable as his reputation is, I would like you to set up another cell incase we manage to capture this one as well."

The vampires then nodded and bowed as the wizard left.  
Buffy lay there taking in all the new information. So Angel was back in town to help rescue her and Camazotz also wants him captured.

At least her friends had Angel to protect them, not that they didn't have Spike to protect them, and also the Charmed Ones. But what if the wizard also binds Piper's and Phoebe's powers _and _captures Angel? She trusted Spike but she didn't think he could face _all_ of Camazotz followers alone.  
---

"Okay, so if we've got everything sorted out, grab some weapons and lets head out." Angel instructed the team as they got ready to go rescue Buffy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:  
_As Angel, Tara, Spike, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Giles, Pheobe and Paige all rounded up to the front of the building next to the prison where Camazotz and his followers were staying during the day, they stealthily crept around the sides of the building and pushed the door open loudly and made their appearance noticed by about 2 dozen vamps inside. All the vampires turned to see who had come and then, once they saw it was the slayers friends, they fought.  
---  
_I hope this works, _please _let this work, _Willow thought as she and Piper walked past a couple of vamps inside the corridor on the way to Buffy's cell and the vamps bowed to her.

Willow had done a spell to take the form of the wizard who had taken Buffy here and Piper had done a glamour on her self so she looked like another wizard.

Once Willow had pushed open the door which led her to a long row of empty cells on either side of the wall and one, a couple cell's down, guarded with two vampires on either side holding weapons.

When she approached the cell and while the vamps bowed to her, she quickly looked inside the cell to see Buffy sitting in a corner of the room looking at her coldly.

She noticed the bruises and cuts on her face and her arms and looked at her sympathetically and Buffy snapped her head up and looked at her puzzled.  
She then turned to see the two vampires looking at her strangely and cleared her throat and said "Angel and the Slayer's friends have arrived, we need back up, go help the other's."

One vampire looked at her strangely and said "But Camazotz told us never to leave the Slayer unguarded."

"She wont be unguarded, I will stay and watch her, now leave." Willow replied angrily.

The vampires then nodded and started to leave but one asked "Do you want Angel alive or dead?"

Willow then instantly replied "Alive."

Once Piper and Willow were sure that the vampires were gone, Buffy moved up to the bars and asked in a hopeful yet puzzled tone "Will?"

"Yeah Buff, its me. Now move back and Piper will blow the bars up and we can get out of here." Willow replied.

Piper then stood back and waved her arms at the cell bars but nothing happened.  
"Come on, we've got'a hurry, I don't think those vamps believed me and they might come back." Willow said looking at the door where the vamps left nervously.

"It's not working! The wizard must have put some sort of spell on the door, we're probably gonna need the key that the vampires had, but how are we gonna find them and get it of them?" Piper said.

"I wouldn't worry about finding them." Willow replied.  
"Why not?" Piper asked confused.  
"Because they're right over there." Willow replied nervously.

When Piper and Buffy both looked up at the door, they saw the same two vampires _and_ the _real _wizard running up to the corridor to get to the door.

Willow quickly raised her arms and started chanting in a strange language.

This seamed to put a barrier around the door so that the vamps and the wizard couldn't get in.  
Except that the wizard was also chanting and the golden glow around the door that had been put there by Willow's spell was fading away.

"Buffy, I cant keep then out, he's so strong!" Willow said desperately.

"Just hold on Will." Buffy said to Willow and then turned to Piper and said "Make sure you only kill one vampire because we need one of their key's to get me out."  
When Piper agreed she then turned to the door which now flew open and 2 vampires and the wizard came charging down the corridor angrily.

---

_There are too many, and I'm starting to get really tired, _Pheobe thought as she levitated over a vampire and kicked him in the face only to be met with another vampire behind him.

Just as one hit her square in the face, she went flying back into the side of the wall, then all she saw was blackness.  
---

"Pheobe!" Paige called as she quickly fought her way over to her and started fending of the vamps surrounding Pheobe and now her.

"Paige…" Pheobe murmured which caught her attention and Paige quickly looked down to see Pheobe looking dazed and trying to stand. Paige then withdrew two bottled vials of potions from her pocket and threw then at the two remaining vamps which then exploded and helped Pheobe to her feet.

"You all right?" She asked concerned.  
Pheobe answered "I'll be okay, but we gotta go help the others."

---  
As Spike continuously fought of the vamps attacking him and Dawn, he grew more and more exhausted.  
_God, how many vamps _are _there? _

He was just about to stake a vamp when one jumped on his back.  
As he struggled to get him of, the vamp in front of him picked up a stake of the ground and grinned at Spike as he prepared to kill him.

Then, as he was about to kill Spike, he turned to dust and Spike saw Dawn standing behind him with a crossbow aimed at the vamps heart which had just dusted.  
He then smiled at her gratefully and got the vamp of his back and kept fighting all the while hoping Red's plan had worked on getting Buffy outta her cell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sry this 1 was a tad bit shorter than the others, i'll try to update soon and please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

_O God, how the hell are we gonna get Buffy outta here with the wizard right here? _Willow thought to her self desperately as she tried to put up another protective force field around Piper, Buffy and herself.  
Once Piper had blown up on of the vamps, she was focused on getting the key from the other vamp circling her while Willow worked on the wizard.

Piper then froze that vamp and quickly went over to him and removed the key's from his pocket. Then when she was about to blow him up, but she thought she should probably get Buffy out first incase these weren't the right keys.

She then quickly unlocked the cell door while always keeping an eye on the wizard incase he got through Willow's force field and blew up the frozen vamp.

"How are we gonna get around him?" Willow asked gesturing to the wizard who was almost through disabling Willows spell.

"Willow, move over!" Piper yelled so Willow wasn't in the way of the wizard moving toward the Slayer.

Piper then raised her arms and tried to blow the wizard up but all he did was stagger backward clutching his chest like some one had just kicked him, hard, in the chest.

He then looked up and grinned at Piper and lifted his hand which sent Piper flying backwards against a set of steel cell bars.

As he started moving forward to finish the job Buffy ran to help Piper to her feet and once she had her footing, she raised her hands to freeze the approaching wizard.

The wizard then froze for a couple of seconds then started moving, like in slow motion and then returned to normal speed.  
"Ohh great, he doesn't even stay frozen!" Piper said annoyed as she continuously tried to blow him up.  
This gave them the opportunity to inch closer and closer toward the door as the wizard lost his balance and then she froze him and all three of them bolted to the door. Once the door had just shut, the wizard started moving in slow motion and Willow placed her hand over the lock on the door and she melted the metal so it wouldn't open.

The three of them then started running back out to help every body else.

---

_I am definitely to old for this, _Giles thought as he dodged attacks and staked vampires continuously as he grew more and more exhausted.

Just as it looked like they had killed about roughly two dozen vampires, another wave came and this time, not all of them were vampires. Some looked like a Fyarl demon like the one Giles turned into because of Ethan Rayne and a Lagos demon and a couple Polgara demons and Hell Hounds like the ones that attacked at the Sunnydale High School prom and even some zombies. But the worst creature of all was a huge, ugly, inhuman beast with fangs and glowing eyes and looked oddly pale behind all the other demons, it was obvious _this_ was Camazotz.

"Oh-o" Pheobe said to her self as they all started running at them.

Just as the demons were closing in on the gang, Pheobe saw her sister, Willow and Buffy run out of the abandoned prison looking behind them anxiously.

Her sister then spotted her and ran over to her and asked if she was all right. Just as she was about to reply, the demons were attacking and they had no time to talk.  
---  
_O my God, what the hell _is _that? _Buffy asked her self but already knew the answer. Camazotz.

Camazotz was watching all the separate fights with the witches and the Slayers friends excitedly but when he saw the Slayer he was momentarily stunned and stared at her wide eyed.  
Buffy then flashed him a grin liking that he was unprepared by her escape and he then recovered and grinned back at her and then started toward her.

Buffy did the same but on the way, killed a vampire attacking Anya holding a particularly nasty sword and made sure to take the sword before it fell to the ground when the vamp disintegrated into dust.

She then made her way over to Camazotz holding the sword confidently and when only a few feet away from him, stopped.

"We meet at last Slayer, you have caused me a lot of trouble, killing of a lot of my followers." Camazotz said.  
"Gee, I'm sorry, next time you try to kill me and my friends, I'll try to spare your lame ass followers." She retorted sarcastically.

He grinned at her and then stepped closer to her and threw a punch toward her face.  
Buffy had been prepared in case he tried to catch her unprepared and dodged to the left _just _in time because how ever fast his vampire followers were, Camazotz was 10 times faster.

When she dodged to the left, she swept her foot along the ground hoping to knock him to the floor but he jumped over her foot and shifted into a fighting stance similar to hers.

She then grabbed the sword lying on the ground next to her that she dropped and also moved into a fighting stance and looked for any flaws in his stance and found none.

Adrenalin coursing through her she attacked first by sending a high spinning kick to his face which he ducked under and kicked her in the chest throwing her backwards as she fell onto Angel who was fighting a Hell Hound.  
She quickly got up and faced the approaching Camazotz who started trading blow after blow but after all she had been through the last day she noticed she was exhausted because she didn't sleep at all as she was trying to find an escape from the cell so now she was barely able to block his powerful kicks and punches and couldn't even deliver any of her own.

She missed a vital block that she should have put up against his powerful punch he sent squarely to her stomach which sent her winded on the ground gasping for air.

Camazotz then picked up the sword she dropped and held Buffy's arms together with one powerful arm and held the sword aimed over her heart with the other while grinning victoriously at Buffy as she stared back helplessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, i only have one or two more to go. and also, Please Review :) I'll update soon. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

As Dawn was trying to stay behind Spike like he had told her but also trying to help by killing any vampires she saw and aimed at with her crossbow, she then turned around to see that Buffy wasn't doing so well.

She tried to go over and help her but Spike kept her behind him so he could protect her and kept saying "Dawn, Buffy can protect her self, now stay here or you'll get your self killed!"

When she turned back to see how Buffy was doing in defeating Camazotz, she stared in horror at what she saw.  
Her sister lying helplessly on ground as Camazotz held _her sword _above her aimed at her chest grinning in triumph.

She screamed "Buffy!" and this caught Spike's attention as he turned to see the same thing and ran to help her.

Using a battle ax he had gotten of a vampire he had dusted he pushed it with all his strength into the demon's shoulder and Camazotz screamed in rage and pain as he dropped the sword and fell to the ground.

Spike then helped Buffy to her feet and asked if she was alright.  
She said she would be okay and then turned back to Camazotz now pulling the ax out of his shoulder and throwing it onto the ground angrily as he approached them both.

"Spike, go protect Dawn, I can handle him." Buffy said to Spike.  
Spike started to protest but she told him "I can take care of my self Spike. Don't let my sister get hurt."  
Spike then turned and ran back to Dawn and just stopped a Hell Hound from attacking her.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed Camazotz could barely lift his arm which was injured by Spike and then started aiming all her blows to the left side of his body.  
---

About 5/10 minutes later, most of the demons were killed but Giles had been knocked unconscious by a Fyarl demon and Angel had just killed it before it could reach Giles and finish him off.

Also, Buffy had been able to gain the upper hand in fighting Camazotz as his injuries made him much slower.

Just as Camazotz was approaching her, Buffy was about to deliver a spinning kick to his wounded shoulder when she saw golden, magical light surround his arm and when it faded away, she saw his shoulder was fully healed.

She stared at it in amazement and turned to see the wizard standing a few feet away from her chanting.

She sighed in exhaustion and turned to see Willow and Tara holding hands chanting together already trying to stop the wizards spells.

She then turned back to Camazotz and started aiming more kicks and punches to his other injuries incase they also healed soon.

Spike then threw his ax into the back of the wizard who was healing Camazotz and he then fell to the ground trying to reach behind him to with draw the ax but couldn't and then died.

Buffy then did a somersault and on the way she picked up her sword and when Camazotz took a step forward, she stabbed the sword through his ankle. He doubled over with pain and fell to the floor.

Then she quickly went over to his foot, pulled the sword out and thrust it through his heart.

He then screamed so loud she, and every body else, had to cover their ears. He then stopped and gave up fighting and collapsed onto him self like all his skin had eaten away at itself and all that was left was his bones.

"Eww" Buffy said in disgust as she turned to see Angel killing the last Polgara demon and as Dawn ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
Anya then went over to Xander and hugged and kissed him and then went to Giles and slapped him a couple times and kept saying "Giles, wake up!" so that he regained consciousness.  
---

Once they had all returned to the Magic Box, Piper called Leo and he orbed over and healed all their wounds and then the Charmed Ones all said their good byes to the Scoobie Gang and to Angel.

"Good bye! If you two ever come to San Francisco come see us! We could probably teach each other some stuff about spells!" Pheobe said to Tara and Willow who agreed happily.

"They all hugged and said good bye and Buffy said to Paige, Piper and Pheobe, "Thanks for all your help, we couldn't of done it with out you, and feel free to drop by even if it isn't to fight some demons." She then hugged all three of them and Leo orbed them home to the Manor.

Unfortunately, they had a welcoming committee of three demons in the living room which Piper quickly blew two up but the third one got away before she could explode him.

"Should we go after him?" Paige asked disappointed that they had to hunt demons _again_.

"Nah, let him tell all the other demons that the Charmed Ones are back and maybe they'll stop attacking us." Piper replied.

"Okay, well, on that happy note, I'm going to sleep for the next week." Pheobe said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Here here!" Paige said enthusiastically and followed Pheobe up the stairs.

"Why not?" Piper said as she followed her two sisters up the stairs.  
---  
"Wow, that was one exiting week, huh Buff?" Xander asked as he, Buffy, Willow and Dawnie were seated on the Summers couch about to start a movie.

"Yeah, and you know what would he handy, having a white lighter like Leo around, that would make slaying so much more easy cause as soon as we get hurt, he could heal us!" Buffy said happily.

"Yeah but I don't think Slayers get white lighters, they just get watchers." Willow commented.

"Damn." Buffy said disappointed.

"Ohh well, maybe they'll visit some time and we can spend some time together, you know, _not _fighting demons." Dawn added.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Buffy said.

"Shh, the movies starting." Xander said annoyed.

Ten minutes later Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn were asleep on the couch while the movie played on.

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my story :) and once again, please review :) i'll try to start another story soon.


End file.
